


Goodnight

by Rtttttaoiiii (SeJov17110)



Series: Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeJov17110/pseuds/Rtttttaoiiii
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/You
Series: Sherlock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070828
Kudos: 2





	Goodnight

他的手指在温润里一勾又一挑就带出几汪软水染深卡其色的床单，眸色蓦地暗淡下去，对上我盈着清泉的眼睛，明知我承受不起他的低沉声线却偏要咬住耳尖含糊不清地说些涩情的话。  
“上下都如此的、多汁，看来我不该叫你金鱼，而是水母小姐，对吗。”  
我咬牙切齿地想要反驳，可又禁不起他手指勾弄，只能强迫自己稳住颤抖的声音，放置于他背后的手指甲蓄势待发。  
“...Shut up，Sherlock Holmes。”  
“但你好像并不想要我停下这张嘴并且还想听更为过分的——Dirty Talk。”  
他淡淡地笑了笑。  
“以及，我知道你舍不得抓伤我。”

好吧，好吧，这辈子就大概败在他手里了，我收回指甲张了张嘴仍旧试图扳回一局。  
“...我认为，从第一次你破处到现在第二次的短短时间内你不应该变得如此娴熟，我更不认为你会去看那些对你来说无聊至极的涩情动作pi...嗯...别、”  
烦死了，无法反驳倒是不要动手啊！  
他大抵是知道我敏感的，清楚地记得每一个部位，精准地按压到每一个能让我瞬间潮吹的点。  
“你好像在发烧，里面很烫，小水母。”  
他在低笑，手指有抽出的意向。  
“我确实不会去看那些情色电影，但这不代表我不会为了让我的小女人舒服而不去学习。”

好像是下意识的，我收紧了花儿，紧紧地吸住他修长而骨节分明的手指，不想让他离开。  
他的动作顿了顿，还是将手指抽离我的身体，一瞬的空虚感袭来，紧接着是比他抽走手指更为过分的摩蹭。  
粘稠晶莹好像被指腹抹在腰腹间，还是顺着肚脐一路向上游走，擦着颈线与下颌带着湿润腥咸钻入了我的口中。  
他居高临下。  
我含糊不清。  
“你知道我想听什么。”  
“OK.....Sherlock，..求你操我..。”  
毫不墨迹，我软着声线求他。

玩弄舌钉的同时，他的炙热就擦着入口滑了进来。  
充其量也只是微痛了一下，紧接着取而代之的是无尽的酥麻，顺着腿根一直传到膝盖，勾着他腰的腿明显有要滑落的趋势，他的另一只手勾了过来，扶好了我的腿。  
“你应该放松，我的水母小姐。即使你现在已经湿得我能在里面滑行，但你吸住了我，我不能动。”  
我一时间说不出话，倒也想放松。能感觉分泌出的液体顺着与他交合的缝隙往外溢，身下的床单传来些许凉意，和体内滚烫的交合形成了鲜明的对比。  
在性事里他好像也是遥不可及的，即使现在的距离为负，我也仿佛跌落进云境里，抓不住他的手。蓦地很没有安全感，抬手把他搂紧了许多。  
他也好像有感受到我的不安，捞起我的腰身把我整个人抱在怀里，前端便更精准地戳到蕊芯，引得低吟加剧，脱离身体的水分更多，且声音也让我羞得将脸埋进了他的颈窝里。  
“我不认为东方女孩都这么爱害羞，但你可能是我见过的最容易害羞的小女人。”  
“拜托，不是谁都那么开放的。”  
“可第一次的时候你可放的很开。”  
“......滚啊！那是因为你放不开，老娘被做得很不爽！”  
“所以主导权现在也交给你了，小水母。”  
还没等我反应过来，他护着我的腰翻了个身，随即直直地顶到最深，仿佛顶得身体里的每一个器官都移了位，顶得我直翻白眼又控制不住地吐舌。  
烦死人了夏洛克福尔摩斯！

我也只能被迫妥协，扶着他的肩膀起伏身体。  
他靠在床头捏我滚烫发红的耳尖，托住我的后脑勺凑近来咬唇瓣。我故意去加大吸着他柱体的力度，又装着是被顶得失控而咬破了他的嘴唇。  
软臀被惩罚性捏了捏，他低声骂我难以驯服。  
“那么好驯服就不是你家的了。”  
...这年头搁床上说句实话都要被狠狠地插吗。  
时代变了。

我软软地靠在他身上，因为身体提不上力气而只能糯糯求饶，各种服软都逃不过三次高潮时骤然加大的力度与声音，好像是哭着叫了他名字，哭着说了爱他。  
努力勾在脚上的马丁靴也终于掉在地上，他抽离时带出粘浊液体，穴口急剧收缩着，腿间已经淫靡一片。  
他烦这样的床单，捞起我扯掉，把我丢进浴缸里清洗。  
我抱怨他很暴力。  
“那足以证明刚才很温柔。”  
......  
无语。

他的手指又再度埋进来，又是一勾一弄地把内里的浑浊带走，直至清理干净，很像在做某种研究。  
又回到床上，蜡烛恰到好处地在喘息里熄灭，我靠在清冷男香的胸膛上，因为累导致眼睛倏地有些睁不开。  
可我偏偏还是要黏黏糊糊地缠着他，只想听他说那句话。  
“可不可以说爱我，Mr.Holmes。”  
“Sherlock。”  
“...Sherlock、Sherlock。”  
这个人就是吃软不吃硬吧。

黑暗里模模糊糊地，他勾了勾唇角，声音很清晰地传进了耳朵。  
“I love u。”  
虽然这大概还是有点生硬的。  
但是我很满意。


End file.
